Death in a living world
by Misari
Summary: —Erica, Erica… vamos a llenarles los pulmones de agua.
**Renuncia:** Todo de la diosa Koshke.

* * *

 **Death in a living world**

* * *

 _ **.**_

Un eco:

—Erica, Erica… vamos a llenarles los pulmones de agua.

 _ **.**_

Mikhail es como un cuerpo carente de pecho, un corazón sin venas, una mente sin alma; no se mueve, no late, no piensa. En el mundo de los vivos él es un muerto.

Tiene la piel traslucida, casi blanca, muerta. Los dedos, muertos, que acarician a sus hermanos perdidos –esos cadáveres sin gracia que se amontonan en un rincón polvoriento- sufren espasmos cuando intentan absorber la vida que ellos mismos han quitado. «Ehh, ¿ya no juegan más?». Sus piernitas, muertas, arrastran, arrastran, _crunch_ , por el suelo pintando y sus ojitos, muertos, el único pedazo de su cuerpo de maniquí imperfecto que roza las vibraciones de otro mundo; otra vida. Los ojos muertos quieren prenderse fuego y dotar de infinito al resto: a sus piernitas, a sus deditos, a su piel.

En las noches es cuando despierta y los ojitos muertos se abren y salen en busca del mundo de los vivos. Salen en busca de algo, alguien, que aparezca y lo destierre de las yermas tierras del inframundo. Hace caso omiso cuando voces, lejanas, demasiado lejanas, le hablan. No entiende su idioma, no entiende el idioma de los vivos.

Se esfuerza, si, se esfuerza por convertirse en una esponja –esa que el Hombre de Traje le pasa hasta por debajo de las uñas cuando le dice que ya fue suficiente juego por hoy- que absorba las vibraciones como ella a las pompas de jabón. Las vibraciones ligeras, lejanas como las voces que hablan. Se esfuerza por convertirse en una esponja que pueda absorber los colores que van más allá de mundo de los muertos, que traduzcan las voces que hablan en idiomas conscriptos y perezosos, ruidosos hasta el último segundo (gritan, gritan, a veces gritan _tanto_ que tiene que taparse los oídos si no quiere que sus tímpanos revienten).

Mikhail busca… hasta que encuentra.

Ella viene –venía- del mundo de los vivos, pero como él, es una muerta. Eso sí, bellísima; la muerte más bella que ha visto jamás. La muert(e)a blanca. Sus ojos muertos, la primera vez, se prenden fuego. Queman. Arden (¿le echaron ácido?). Elegante, ella es un mármol pulido de diamante nacarado, de perlas celestes, pestañas de pluma, rostro de muñeca quebrada, cuerpo de guerrera impiadosa. Llega con su silencio perpetuo a colmar dentro de los fosos de los vivos su plasma, a arrancarles de sus labios las voces que hablan-en-idiomas-extraños. No tiene vergüenza, dudas, al arrancarles esa cosa palpitante, chorreante y roja que extirpa de los pechos.

A Mikhail le da una tremenda curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, inocente, balanceando sus piernitas por el abismo.

Erica se tarde en responder, siempre lo hace; tiene mucho cuidado cuando decide volcarle un poco de su sabiduría muerta. Mikhail es insaciable.

—Un corazón.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

Erica parpadea y lo mira. (Insaciable, demasiado curioso, y poco cauteloso).

—Para sufrir.

Mikhail entrecierra los ojos. Sospecha que antes, cuando estaba en el mundo de los vivos, Erica debió tener uno de esos (¿vienen de a pares?, se pregunta, ¿cómo las manos?). Lo sospecha porque es la primera vez que ve dudas, que la ve pausarse, que la ve mirándolo así –con¿sentimiento?- que la ve tambalearse del eje. Quiere preguntarle si se arrepiente, si volvería al mundo de los vivos, si eso que dice, "sufrir", es tan malo, si lo padeció en carne propia cuando todavía estaba viva. Quiere preguntarle todas esas cosas. Y más. Pero calla. Carece de sentido dónde estuvo Erica antes, o qué le pasó, o qué prefiere. Ahora está con él, una muerta en un mundo lleno de vivos.

Se encoge de hombros y acercándose –la cosa, el corazón, poco a poco deja de moverse- dice:

—Entonces no es divertido.

—Supongo que no —él niega, con vehemencia, y Erica altera sus gotitas de cristal entre la palpitación que se apaga y la palpitación que crece. Un muerto no puede volver al mundo de los vivos, nunca. Una regla, la única regla, que no tiene excepciones. Es por eso que no ve nada de malo en que Mikhail juegue un rato a rozarse con la vida. El niño –y ella- jamás volverán a tener eso que se escurre lento hacia la pérdida—. ¿Quieres tocarlo?

—¿Puedo? —no oculta, ni trata de ocultar, la emoción. El Hombre de Traje nunca le deja tocar de más, y esa cosa –el corazón, el corazón, el corazón- parece interesante.

Erica sonríe.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Mikhail toma el corazón-corazón que ya casi no respira entre sus deditos-que-acarician y lo retuerce, lo aprieta, lo acaricia, lo palpa, _lo siente_. Está caliente, se va enfriando. Es un objeto fascinante, que le quita el aliento. Poco a poco se marchita, poco a poco va copando con su presencia muda, suspendida, el mundo de los muertos, y el regocijo es inmediato. ¡Qué cosas maravillosas descubre! ¡Que misterios le quita de los ojos Erica, como si fuera una lagaña molesta a la orilla de los párpados!

(desentierra: ¡que sencillo es trasmutar la vida en muerte!)

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —ante la duda no espera, insiste—: Por favor, ¿Si? Por favor, por favor, _por favooor_.

—Está bien.

—¡Gracias! —se lanza, el corazón-corazón en sus dedos, y de puntitas le planta un beso en los labios a Erica. Ella ni se inmuta—. ¡Eres la mejor, Erica!

Le encanta. En mucho tiempo a Mikhail le encanta y contempla poner sus ideas del revés: dejar de insistir en absorber el mundo de los vivos para absorber el mundo de los muertos, y traer a los vivos a él; que las cosas que vibran, que poseen colores, que las voces que hablan, se apaguen, se opaquen, comiencen a hablar el idioma que él –y Erica- conocen. Ellos son muertos en un mundo lleno de vivos y es hora de que las cosas se tuerzan…

 _ **.**_

Dos ecos:

—Erica, Erica… vamos a llenarles los pulmones de agua.

—Trata de no ensuciarte como la última vez, Mikhail.

 _ **.**_

…vamos a sembrar muerte.

...

...


End file.
